kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 1-The ghost arrival
Episode 1-The ghost arrival At night at a foggy mountain........... A old man with a black hat and tuxedo walked up to a symbol on the wall."Finally,my brethren can rise!"he said as he touched the symbol and it opened a purple rift portal.Two little eyes with tails came out the portal and turned into wisp like humanoids."WISP BODY!"said the eyes as they transformed.The two Wisp Spectrons walked up to the man."Thank you."said One of the wisps."Arigatou Zandar-sama!"said the other wisp speaking in japanese."Your welcome!Now it's time for humans to see how powerful our race is!"said Zandar as he threw a sword and a spear into the air.The two wisps absorbed the weapons."ABSORB OBJECT!BLADE SPECTRON!"said the first one."ABSORB OBJECT!SPEAR SPECTRON!"said the second."Sugoi!!!Yari!"said the Spear spectron."It seems like we can absorb human objects too."said the Blade Spectron.The fog disappeared and Zandar pointed to a city."The Ghost Driver and the Ghost-eyes are there."he said.Blade and Spear spectron walked toward the city..... The next morning a boy was sleeping in his room.The boy was Tyler mcfield who had lost his dad at the age of 6 and lived with his grandparents in Japan since.Tyler woke up and walked upstairs,he had lived at a shrine his dad used to work at?His Grandparents had believed in ghost so they had a ghost shrine to keep "evil spirits" away.Tyler sat at the steps in front of the shrine."TYLER!"yelled a voice.A young boy with glasses ran out of the forest that surrounded the shrine."What's wrong Taiki?"asked Tyler,Taiki is Tyler's first friend in japan and he was a big ghost nerd."I think I got,BIGFOOT ON CAMERA!"he screamed."Bigfoot?You know he isn't real right?"said Tyler."Then watch this video!"screamed Taiki as he gave Tyler the camera.Tyler watched the video and saw branches getting cut down and footsteps were in the dirt."So what do you think?"asked Taiki."It's fake."replied Tyler."No it's!"but before Taiki got to finish a young woman named Hanna came up and attacked Taiki."Taiki!Stop distracting Tyler with your ghost fantasies!He has a shrine to take care of!And why were there cameras in my backyard!"Yelled Hanna."Tyler is going to be a ghost hunter like his grandparents!"exclaimed Taiki."No!Tyler is going to take care of the shrine like his dead father!"said Tyler.Taiki and Hanna turned around to see Tyler missing."WHERE DID HE GO!"yelled the two.Tyler was in his room and he opened a book,"Musashi the japanese samurai!Why can't I be like him."said Tyler.There was a pot behind Tyler and it started moving.A little red eyeball came out the pot and it turned into a red orb and went inside Tyler's necklace. At a park,kids,adults and dogs were playing.In the background Blade spectron and Spear spectron were watching the humans."Baka!"said Spear spectron."Humans,so stupid!"said the Blades spectron.The two went around causing chaos,but no one could stop them because no one could see them,they were like,Ghosts.Tyler and his friends were walking around the shrine cleaning it.Taiki and his friends from"Ghost club" were there too."I think I got something!"said one of the boys as he and another boy ran off into the forest."I thought you guys were going to help me clean!"complained Tyler."I am but I don't know about Taiki."said Hanna.Tyler and the others heard screaming and then stuff started breaking around them.Its was the Spectrons.Spear spectron broke a pot and a ghost driver and a blank ghost eye came out."Oni-Chan!Ghost-eye!"said The Spear spectron.Tyler grabbed the ghost eye and the two Spectrons appeared in front of him.Tyler got up and grabbed Hanna."Run!"he said."From what?"asked Hanna,Tyler grabbed Hanna and the two ran.Taiki ran too.Tyler got the two somewhere safe and grabbed a branch."Give the Ghost-eye boy."said the Blade spectron."What's a ghost eye?!"asked Tyler."Don't play dumb!"said The Blade spectron as he ran and kicked Tyler down."Bwahahaha!Baka niigen!"said The spear spectron.Tyler got up and threw a branch at the two but it did nothing."Enough games!"said the blade spectron.He ran towards Tyler as he cut Tyler with his sword hand and the spear spectron punched Tyler.Tyler's body starting glowing and turned into light particles.Tyler woke up in a forest.There was black fog and red skies."Where am I!"he screamed.He turned and saw dead humans walking around,Tyler ran and fell into a hole and woke up inside a river."What's going on?!"he said,he noticed he had a belt buckle on."It looks like the ghost driver protected you eh!"said a old man who appeared."You can call me Grandmaster,so Tyler seems like you died."said Grandmaster."I did die and who do you know my name."said Tyler."I know because I've been watching you for a long time.Your father had caught my eye too."said Grandmaster."What were those creatures and what are ghost eyes?"asked Tyler."Those creatures are the Spectrons.An old race of evil aliens that went exctint.But a couple of their race lived and came to earth after those Ghost-eyes which hold ghost inside.I was a wizard that found out how to go to this place the ghost realm.In the ghost realm there are two sides.The negative zone and the positive zone.The Spectrons are on the negative zone but one member of their race is letting them free."said the Grandmaster.Tyler looked at the blank ghost eye and it started glowing and it turned into a black ghost eye."You need to be a Power rider,You need to be Power rider Ghost!"said the Grandmaster as he appeared behind Tyler.the Grandmaster snapped his fingers and a white little ghost appeared."Spookle!Take care of our young warrior."said The grandmaster."Alright sir!"said Spookle.The grandmaster finger started glowing blue."I'm going to give you a serious attitude and some knowledge of how to use the driver."said The grandmaster as he touched Tyler's head.Tyler woke up in the same forest.He turned around and saw his dead body on the ground with Taiki and Hanna near his body.Tyler touched his body and it disappeared."What were did it go!"said Taiki."Tyler!"yelled Hanna.Tyler turned around and saw the two Spectrons."NANI?"screamed the Spear spectron."You messed with the wrong boy,now I'm going to haunt you!"said Tyler as he opened the Ghost Driver and put the black ghost-eye inside it and closed the driver."GHOST-EYE INSERT!"said the belt."Transform!"said Tyler as he pulled the lever and pushed it."REVIVE!GHOST ON!GO-GO-GO-GHOST!".Tyler started glowing and a black jacket wrapped around Tyler making him Power rider Ghost."Now it's time to see who is really dead!"said Ghost as a sword materialized in his hand.The spear Spectron ran at Ghost and the two clashed weapons.Tyler kicked the Spear spectron and hit him with his Ghoul Saber.Spookle came towards Ghost."point the ghoul saber at the driver!"said Spookle."Ok."said Ghost."SCAN BLADE!ARE YOU READY GHOST?"said the Ghost Driver.The Spear Spectron stood up."Die,Bakemono!"he said."Your one to talk!"said Ghost as he pressed the trigger on his sword."GHOSTLY FINISH!ORIGIN BREAK!".The Ghoul saber created a energy strike that hit The spear spectron."Now pull and push the lever again for the finish!"said Spookle.Ghost pulled and pushed the lever on the ghost driver."GHOSTLY FINISH!GHOST FINALE!DARK RISING KICK!"said the driver.Ghost's foot started glowing orange.Ghost jumped up and kicked The spear spectron which blew him up.A little ghost-eye with a tail started moving."Oni.....Chan...."it said before it blew up.In the back was the Blade spectron."My brother!GHOST!"said The blade spectron as he floated off.Ghost took the ghost-eye out the driver and closed it."R.I.P!"said the driver.Tyler then walked off looking for Taiki and Hanna.At the beach.... "Do you think he is here?"said Taiki."This is his favorite place he has to be here."said Hanna.Blade spectron walked towards the two."He took my brother I'll take his friends life!"said Blade spectron.Tyler came and kicked the Blade spectron back."Stand back!"said Tyler as he transformed into Ghost.The blade Spectron pulled out a whole bunch of Spectron eyes and threw them.The eyes turned into little bunch of minions."Eyegons go!"said the Blade spectron.The Eyegons attacked Ghost as he fended them off.As Ghost defeated one Eyegon they turned into dust.The Blade spectron kicked Ghost and hit him with his sword arm."Die!you are supposed to be dead!"said the Blade spectron.A red orb came out of Ghost and turned into a red jacket with swords.The Jacket started destroying the rest of the Eyegons."that form!Is that Musashi!"said Ghost.The jacket shot a red orb at Ghost and it turned into the Musashi Eye."Ok I see!"said Ghost."GHOST-EYE INSERT!REVIVE!MUSASHI ON!"said the Driver.Ghost's black jacket disappeared and the red jacket fused with him."SLICE AND DICE!SUPER SWORDSMAN!"said the driver.The ghoul saber had split into two."FIRST YOU KILL MY BROTHER AND NOW YOU GET STRONGER!YOU HUMANS SHALL DIE!"Screamed The blade spectron.The two clashed swords.Ghost Musashi scanned the Ghoul Dueler."SCAN BLADE!ARE YOU READY FOR MUSASHI?GHOSTLY FINISH!ORIGIN SLICE!"said the Ghoul Dueler.Ghost Musashi shot two energy strikes at Blade Spectron."Time to finish this!"said Ghost Musashi."GHOSTLY FINISH!MUSASHI FINALE!VICTORIOUS SAMURAI!"said the driver.Ghost Musashi threw both swords and they when threw The blade spectron.and then he jumped and kicked the Blade spectron causing him to blow up.The spectron eye was on the ground and it went to Ghost."You....are a noble foe......me and my brother saw that......please don't let my death......be in vain!"said the Spectron eye and it blew up.Ghost Musashi turned back to Tyler.At the shrine Taiki and Hanna were there."Spookle turn me back."said Tyler."Ok,but I don't want you telling me orders!"said Spookle.Tyler turned back to normal."Tyler!"said Hanna."I'm going to be gone for awhile,I'm kinda ghost so yeah."said Tyler."Stop messing around!"said Taiki."Bye guys!"said Tyler as he turned invisible."Tyler!Tyler!!!"said Hanna.Tyler turned back to normal in his room."This is hard!"he said.Spookle landed on his back."I know right!"said Spookle."You didn't do anything!"said Tyler.Outside in a forest.Zandar was walking up hill."Prince."said Zandar said to a boy."Humph,you.Don't get associated with the wolfs you cat."said The prince. Category:Episodes